Double Princess
by Kathleen Abaestian
Summary: A young girl is stolen at birth, and then tossed into a bitter war between to rival kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

_**(My first Disclaimer) I do not own any of CS Lewis ideas or Characters. I do own all other Characters and Ideas.

* * *

**_

The

Double

Princess

By Kathleen Abaestian

Chapter One

This story begins in a tall dark castle in the middle of winter. The snow outside the east side chamber is falling in sheets so nothing can be seen beyond the castle gate. That is why no one sees the threatening dark shapes of soldiers creeping up and surrounding the castle. Not only does the snow disguise these men, but also the screams coming from the queen's chamber. Everyone in the castle is listening for a different screams, that of one many years younger then the Queen. Then the newborn baby's wail echoes down the stone corridors. This is the 3rd child born to King Christopher the XI of Gael. His wife the Queen Violet has born 2 boys before, but this is her first baby girl. She was named, Princess Elizabeth-Rose Kathleen Grace of Gael. Her parents wanted to make sure if they never had another girl that they'd covered all their favorite names.

Throughout all the turmoil of the new princess no one noticed the sound muffled by the snow coming from the gate grating lifting and being secured or the sound of an army stealthily creeping into the inner courtyard. Not one knew of their presence until a fire roared through the courtyard and unearthly cries vibrated the windows as the army advanced into the castle's corridors. A group of soldiers suddenly busted into the Queen's chamber ransacking and stealing the babe from her arms. The Queen's scream of anger and love ripped through the castle sending chills down the bravest of backs. From that moment on the young princess was carried farther and farther from the castle and not seen again for more then 15 years.

Our story picks up when the Princess her named now changed to Emma turns 15 years old. "Papa! Oh thank you!" Her childish giggles surround the only family she's ever known. The sleek chestnut mare stopped her hooves.

"Better be careful Emmy, you don't want to get trampled!" A tall 15 year old said whom Emma thought was her twin brother.

"Violet would never trample me!" Emma said indignantly. Her Papa, King Henry the IV coughed. "Something wrong?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh course not, where did you get that name for your horse?" King Henry asked.

"I don't know… it's always just been a… pretty name!" Emma answered cheerfully.

"Emma? Do you want to try out your new mare?" Emma's "older Brother" who was 17 asked.

"Of course Bryce! You always have been able to read my mind!"

"Can Prince James come?" Prince James asked.

"You are my twin after all, so I guess so,"

"What does being your twin have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing… Does someone mind helping me up onto the horse?" Emma asked with a blush.

"Of course, dear little sister," Jacob her 16 year old brother said. He made a move to help her when suddenly the royal barn door flew open and a tall beautiful wavy brown haired girl stood in the doorway. Her dress was misty blue and very flattering of her figure. "My Anna, where are you going?" Jacob asked with mock politeness.

"Father?" Anna asked completely ignoring her younger brother. "Will you order Conner to escort me to the Gael town's annual ball?" Her Father went pale.

"A ball? Oh say I may come! Please Anna? Father?" Emma cried.

"It's your birthday dear, do go for a ride on your new horse," the King replied.

"But!"

"Honey, this ball is one only I was invited to…" Anna explained with authority. This was only half a lie. There had never been an invite to the Gael town ball, but since king's Henry had taken control of the town 15 years to the day ago, what they wanted they got. So it was like an open invite to all their parties!

"Alright, help me up Jacob!" Emma pouted. For the next 3 hours Emma and her 3 brothers rode through every kind of terrain, conveniently in the opposite direction then the way to Gael. Some how the people of Gael always managed to have a ball the day of Emma's birthday as if trying to call the "dead" princess back.

It was 2 months later that the battle began. It was an uprising of the most amazing power. Gael town was stronger then the few soldiers placed there had suspected. So within a week the King Henry himself and his 2 older sons were on their way to Gael. Anna who had come home with the loveliest tales of Gael, completely unaware of her father's worried glances at Emma had sparked a longing inside Emma to see this interesting town. King Henry never once suspected that one day Emma might take her mare Violet and ride to Gael in disguise as a commoner. Well as would happen that's what did happen. 3 months after her 15th birthday.

Chapter Two

The day was proving itself to be a sunny and mild day, even at 6:30 AM. The mare, Violet had been saddled in moments and the horse boy had been paid to keep mum about it. Emma's long golden Brown hair hung in ringlets out of a braided bun. Her rosy face and long velvet green cape make her look like a painting. The sea to the right of her billowed and crashed. The spray managed to reach her and makes the air smell like salt. No one saw her leave. Just like no one saw the soldiers 15 years earlier.

Time past quickly in the invigorating air. The kingdom of Gael was soon on the horizon. Emma was so busy admiring it's magnificence she didn't hear the horses closing in around her. Only when the group rode in upon her did she see them. Their armor and swords didn't look like some men out for a fun ride... it looked like danger! At tall youth threw back his helmet so his face could be seen. His dark hair brushed his forehead. Emma's horse shied as he reached out and grabbed Violet's bridle. "Well little Missy, where do you think you're going?" The handsome boy asked.

"For a ride!" Emma replied with the posture of a princess.

"Really? I have orders to kill any spy I find," The youth threatened.

"I am no spy!"

"You look it!"

"I do?"

"You are dressed as a peasant and speak like royalty!"

"I..."

"Come along men, we'll take her to the castle there could be more to her then meets the eye!"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"I never said that..."

Burning indegition suddenly flared to life. He could not threaten her! She was royalty! Daughter of the most power king in the kingdom's whose only competition was High King the Great, who was only barely in the same league as her father. After all he had only been king for 4 years while her father had been king for 25 years! But of course he had many opportunities to fight giants and minotaurs and wild creatures that did not roam into her father's kingdom. But on the other hand her father ruled many kingdoms and castles and was never told no. King Peter only had Narnia.

After going through all this in her mind Emma decided she had every right to not obey this stuck up fool.

"Let my horse go," She commanded.

"Oh, ho? Why?" The youth laughed.

"I am Princess Emma of Hendersburg! My father is king Henry the IV! Out of my way commoner!"

"Oh, but I am no commoner, you highness, I am Prince Mason of Gael!"

"Of Gael? Oh please! My father is crushing your dear kingdom as we speak!"

"Do not be so sure little princess, Your Daddy is being driven out, as we speak!"

"How do you think that, that could ever happen?"

"The Narnias are on their way!"

"Let go of my horse!"

"No, you'll be good ransom... Take her to the palace I will inform my father..." The youth sneered and rode into the lead of the small procession. Emma held her head high.

"My father will have your head when he is in control again!"

"Brave words, when you know your father cannot beat the Narnians" The youth called back in much too cheery of a voice. Emma Sruvayed her surroundings. The men rode tight around her but wait, here was her chance! She spured Violet. The mare reared up! The men screamed. She drove the frightened horse down and on the addrenaline of fear they tore off back to the castle. Faster, Faster! Then suddenly... MORE LATER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR


	2. Chapter 2

Then suddenly the scream of an arrow whizzed by Emma's head.

"Let Emma go!" Anna screamed from the north tower, where she stood with her bow and arrow. Just as Emma started to feel safe again her mare Violet tripped in a hole and threw her. Emma lay on the ground stunned then the horses of her pursuers were around her, each of their hoofs barely missing her. Then the grinning youth reached down and pulled up onto his horse.

"She dies if you shoot again!" He yelled to Princess Anna. He tightened his grip on Emma's arm and turned his horse towards Gael. The horse was soon at a fast gallop. the man riding to the left of them suddenly cried,

"The Narnians!"

"Where?" The youth Mason asked.

"Over there!" The man pointed into the trees. Emma saw for her fist time the magical creatures who looked like animals but could talk. Then she a tall powerful looking young man. His golden hair blew in the wind as he lead his men forward.

"Sorry Princess Emma, but it'll be easier this way," While still speaking Mason raised the hilt of his sword and brought it down on her head. Slumped. "She's out cold..." Mason whispered to no one in particular. With that he rode on to meet with Gael's new allies.

When Emma awoke her head spun. She groaning, started to wonder who it was and realized she was the one groaning. The cold floor beneath her brought her back reality. Kidnapped, for ransom! she got up, unsteady at first, but then she some whispers. Just as she was about to call out. She made out one of voices."If they don't reply we kill her,"

"She's as good as dead..."

"don't be so sure,"

"Why not?"

"I know something that could change this situation completely,"

"What is it you know, King Peter?"

"A secret, well hid for well hid for almost 15 years,"

MORE LATER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR


	3. Chapter 3

"Do tell me!"

"There was a child…"

"So…?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Peter shouted. A sneeze reverberated off of the stone walls. "Who's that?" Peter whispered menacingly.

"Oh…" Mason's ears reddened. "That's Princess Emma, the daughter of the king we're fighting… "

"What's she doing here? Peter hissed.

"She's being held for random…"

"Does your father know?"

"Not yet…" Mason stated. Peter's eyes darted to Emma's silhouette that was illuminated against a tower window.

"Princess Emma…" Peter called out.

"Yes your highness?" She replied meekly.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 15 years old…" With that Peter spun on a heel calling Mason to follow him. Down the spiral stairs they spun then out into the clear sunshine. Leaving Emma to face the darkness of the tower alone, hands chained to a wall. Mason ran to keep up with Peters' long strides.

"Where are you going?" He huffed.

"To tell your father something,"

"Can I come along?"

"No!"

"No?" Mason stopped suddenly surprised in the high king's reaction. "I thought…"

"I don't care what you thought! Leave me!" Peter jumped up on his horse and was gone into the trees in moments was deep in the forest. Mason turned and stomped into the castle. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own and lead him to Emma.

"Your highness," Emma curtsied as well as she could in her current position.

"What's so special about you being 15?" Mason growled.

"I don't know…" As Emma spoke 3 young men and 2 young ladies rushed into the tower.

"Here you are Mason!" A pretty girl laughed. "Mother said you would be here!"

"Go away Rebecca!" Mason groaned.

"Oh, no you must join us!"

"Get out!" Mason snapped.

"Well, well, that's quiet the temper!" One of the boys scoffed.

"Please leave me alone Max!"

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked in a softer tone.

"The Narnians came today," Mason started to explain.

"Really? Where?" The youngest of the 3 boys yelled while bouncing up and down.

"Calm down!" Mason ordered. "Do you see what I have to put up with? Emma?" Mason stared at the wall where Emma had been.

A moment before this Emma had slipped her delicate wrist out of the hand cuffs and out the window. She slithered down the vines that clung to the castle wall. She jumped the last 4 feet and made a dash for where her horse was tethered, still unnoticed by the lazy stable boy. One last bound and she and Violet tore across the field. Her castle finally came into view! She and Violet galloped past the guards who announced her arrival in their loudest voices. Out into the courtyard Emma's sister Anna ran. Emma was safe. For now.

Back at the battle field just outside of Gael High King Peter lead his troops to a position along side the Gaelian men. After setting up his lead Centaur in charge Peter ran to meet up with King Christopher. "Your highness!" Peter called as he collided with the tall man at the entrance of the meeting tent.

"Good day High King Peter," King Christopher replied.

"About your first daughter… the one born 15 years ago…" Peter started to say.

"What?" the king's face went ashen. "Do you know about her?"

"I think I may know who has her…"

"Whomever it is I will drive his kingdom to the ground! I will give him no mercy!" The king shouted. Peter hesitated, should he tell the king? It could be a suicidal thing to it was his duty... wasn't it?

"Your highness, the man who has her is very powerful. I don't believe you could get her back. But your son may have already!"

"What?" The king sputtered.

"Come with me and I'll show you!" Peter jumped on his horse and the two men galloped to the tower where Mason was raging about some sort of magic! "Mason where is she?" Mason's ears turned red agian.

"She a disapeard! I mean she like poof went like kabam! I mean,"

"Shut up a sec will you?" Peter interupted. "Her horse is gone! She must've slipped out the window!" Peter conculeded from his place by the window.

"Yah, I knew that, I mean she of course didn't have magic or anything and well," Mason stuttered his ears going red yet again.

"Can you please shut up and stay that way?"

"My daughter was here!" The king groaned.

"Yes, apparently and now she's escaped!" Peter smacked his hand to his head."Ow!"

"I have a sister? Emma is my sister? I am totally lost!" Max interupted.

"Yes you all have a sister and now can you all shut up like Mason and stay that way!" Peter yelled.

* * *

**Back at Emma's Castle

* * *

**Emma raced up the stairs to the castle with her sister hot on her heels. "Is father here?" she yelled.

"No!" Anna replide.

"I must go to him!" Emma turned and fled back to her horse rode out the gate. Anna stood stunned then jumped on a horse to follow her yelling to the guards to summon her younger brothers to follow her in her chase after their little sister.

Emma rode faster then she thought possible next to the cliff above the ocean. The armies should be around the corner and then the sounds of battle roared in her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

There was the battle field stretched out before her. But where was her father? The noise of a galloping horse came up behind her. Anna. She groaned, why did Anna always have to show up at the wrong time? Emma spurred her horse at the far away sight of her father. Anna's yell for her to stop chased her down the hill. The noise of battle was soon almost too much to bear as she drew close to the place where she had just seen her Father. Slowly her Mare slowed to a walk as Emma scanned the field. There. Her father was right there! In seconds Emma was horse to horse with her father.

"Are you my real father?" she shouted. The anger she could not hold in spilled out in her voice. The king sputtered a mere moment then with authority proclaimed,

"Of course I am your father!" Her father yelled. Emma slumped in was it relief? Not exactly… "What are you doing here?" Her father suddenly roared as if just realizing they were not sitting in the dinning room in their Palace.

"I came to ask you that question!"

"Why now?"

"Well, long story short I was kidnapped and then while at the castle of Gael, and then this king well the king of Narnia was muttering about how I was the right age to have been stolen at birth and bla, bla, bla, but since you promise you are my father I trust you!" Emma stated simply.

The king turned an odd shade of white then purple then yelled. "Get off the battle field!" He yelled. Emma turned violet and galloped away.

At the top of the nearest hill Anna, and Emma's brother sat on their horses. Emma, slipped her horse up next to them.

"What were you doing?" James asked her suspiciously.

"I had to ask father a question…"

"In the middle of a battle?" Anna asked with scorn.

"Never mind, I'm going home!" Emma cried as she spurred her Mare towards the castle. Anna rolled her eyes at her younger brothers and they took off after her.

Back at the Gael castle Peter and his head army men were conferring about battle plans. When The King of Gael stormed into the room Peter and his "men" went silent. "Where is my daughter?" The King yelled. Peter sighed. The king tramped around the room. "You tell me my daughter is alive then you won't help me get her back!" The king cried.

Peter clenched his jaw. "I just don't want to go to fast without a plan…"

"We go tomorrow! We charge, then we kill them all! I want my daughter!" The king yelled. Peter stood.

"Fine, you win… We'll go but," Peter was saying.

"No buts! We go!" The king yelled as he slammed the door. Peter slumped against the wall.

"This is so not going to go well," He whispered. But Peter didn't know how far off he was in his thinking.


End file.
